Things Aysa really shouldn't say or do to…anyone
by MariashaAziza
Summary: 10 things Aysa should not say or do to…Severus Snape. Just little snippets for those that read my Harry Potter and the Witch/Daughter of Silent Hill. Sorry I can't put the next chapters up, but here are little sneak peeks.
1. Severus Snape 1, Year One Potion and Bat

Number 1. First Year.

Aysa winced as yet another potion exploded. That Longbottom kid just was not made for potions. She glanced at Harry and sighed in relief. It looked like it was a good idea to place that shielding charm on him. It would do any good if he had hex's flying at him. But it was strong enough to protect him against potions. She was glad to see that his partner wasn't that bad at potions. Although most of the Gryffindor's seemed to have weak or bad potions. She tilted her head wondering why that was. She tilted her head thoughtfully as she glanced at her own potion. Zabini wasn't the best at potions, but he did show above first year ability…

She glanced up to see Professor Snape scowling and hissing at Longbottom. The boy himself seemed to almost be in tears. A few more moments later and the Professor vanished the mess of potion before moving on. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck when he paused before Harry's desk. She could see that flash of malice in his eyes. She had found that Severus was not fond of her little one. Oh, no… her head of house was horrible to her little one. Even when he was nothing but courteous in return.

"Well, well Mister Potter. Seems this potion just won't do…" Snape said peering down at it. Aysa looked as well and frowned realizing it was near perfect. Better than the other Gryffindor's at least.

Harry looked up blinking in confusion. "Sir?" He asked hesitantly.

Aysa with held a snarl. Something else she had noticed. Her little one became meek around the man. It was either because of the Darkness pulsing from him, or because Harry was uncertain around the man. She did not like that.

The professor snorted. "Can you tell me what's wrong with this, Mister Potter?" he asked.

Harry shifted glancing back down and peeking back at the man. "No, sir… I can't tell."

Severus flourished his hand. "Of course not. If you had known this mistake wouldn't have happened. Just proving once again, that fame isn't everything. And it will never give you acceptable potions skills." He said and vanished the potions. "As Longbottom you and you're partner will receive zeros." He said turning as his cloak billowed behind him.

Harry and his partner spluttered. "Sir, that's unfair." Harry called out.

Snape spun around with a glare and hiss, causing Aysa to hunch slightly her hands gripping the cauldron despite its heat. "Life isn't fair. You'd best accept that Mister. Potter." He said before turning again. "You'll learn that not everyone will bow to your wishes." He said nastily.

Aysa hissed when Harry flinched biting his lip. Her hand clenched and she snarled.

Zabini's eyes widened. "Aysa don't!" He shouted.

The classroom was deadly silent, as the cauldron landed with a loud bang on the floor. The hissing and steam from the potion quickly faded as the students stared in horror. Severus Snape slowly lifted his potions dripping head. His eyes jerked angrily, almost crazily toward the only standing female without a cauldron. Blaise Zabini stood beside her pale and moving away slowly. Aysa met his glare to glare hissing and spitting like a hell cat.

"Don't you dare speak to my Harry like you, you pathetic bat!" She hissed angrily.

Once again the class was silent and Harry watched with wide eyes.

Severus closed his eyes slowly taking a deep breath. "Class dismissed. I need to have a word with Miss. Venrir…." He drawled out silkily. "Move!" He roared, causing the students to flee in terror.

Harry and Blaise were two the last out, weren't sure they like the fact that it was silent before and after the door closed…


	2. Severus Snape 2, Year One Woof and Bite

Number 2. First Year.

Aysa's head jerked up when she heard something behind her. Which shouldn't be as she had been visiting the Cerberus. She would have to ask Hagrid what its name was. She was more concerned about the dragon that it seemed to slip her mind form time to time. Frowning Aysa glanced back over her shoulder. Just in time to see a purple turban vanish around the bend. Aysa stood there on the stairs with her head tilted starring at the spot.

"And just what is precious Potter's guard dog doing here?" A silky voice asked scathingly behind her.

Aysa glanced back and noticed her head of house looming at the landing of the stair case. Which wasn't very fair since she was up quite a few stairs. She arched a brow and thought over how to reply to that. A grin crossed her face. "Woof."

Severus blinked seeming to be taken aback before his expression clouded in anger. "I demand an answer, Miss. Venrir." He replied.

The grin grew on her face becoming a smirk. "Woof, woof."

There was the eyebrow tick. "Miss. Venrir." He hissed.

"Woof, woof, yip."

There went the jaw clenching and hand twitch. "Miss. Venrir if you continue this juvenile act, I will be forced to serve one of my, reluctantly mind you, snakes a detention."

Aysa paused tilting her head before narrowing her eyes slighting. "Grrrr." She growled harshly and lowly at the man back arching in a slight crouch.

She could see the snap in his eyes. "That's it." The man hissed reaching for the back of her robes.

Aysa teeth parted in a mockery of a grin, before she shot out jaw locking as her teeth latched on.

The scream of rage and pain echoed throughout the school.


End file.
